The last Stand, of Slenderman
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: Little Robin isn't like any proxy Slenderman has ever made. When she discovers her power and passion for the light. This may mean the end of Creepypasta itself, and of the Slender family. Will she defeat the dark? Or will it over take her. This is how the game between the Angles and Proxies, begins...Also, review and tell me if you want this crazy journey to continue...


Chapter One: Little Robin

Robin was in her room, sitting at her mirror, dressing for her Chirsmas party with her family. She was a beauty 17 year old, she had long, dark brown hair, fair skin. And beautiful green eyes, as well as red lips. She was a righteous young women, she was Class President. And was planning to be a politician, she was looking to change the world. That's what her dream was, (a distant dream was to become the first women President, but she didn't know how that would turn out) to change the world. To leave it better then it, change the things that make the world so horrible.

Not only that she was a very mulit-talented women. Her second career choice, was to be an engineer. She could make robots, and computers, even program them. She could draw beautiful scenes of distanst fanstey worlds. She excelled in the department of art, and in music, she could play the piano like no other. She was clever, and cunning, strong, and deciated to her family. Whenver bullied, stood up for herself, as well as others around her.

Today was Chirsmas, and she was happy to see her family. It was a late night one however, her brother and parents hadn't returned from shopping for food. She didn't go simply to get ready. But as she was getting ready, she swore, that she heard something downstairs. She placed down her lipstick, and went downstairs. Looking around, she found nothing. She dismissed the disturbance as her kitten Luna.

As she went back upstairs, she decided to go listen to a narration of a Creepypasta story. She loved hearing the scariness of it. It gave her fright, unlike most horror movies that just made her flitch from surprise. Creepypasta was a nice scarey past time for her.

But as she walked up the stairs, she got hit on the back of the head. She felt her vision blur, and she fell backwards into someone's arms. And in a faint voice she heard a male voice say. "Go to sleep!" Before her brain could connect the dots of who just said that to her. Her vision failed, and she lay limp.

When she awoke again, she realized that she was, tied and gaged. She wiggled around, to realize she was in her living room. Then as the mermory flooded back to her, she realized, a copy cat of Jeff the Killer was in her house! She struggled at her restraints, she had to get to the phone and contact the police. Maybe she could stall this guy long enough, so that her family wouldn't get hurt. She had to protect them, as she struggled, a voice said. "Your finally awake." She looked up, and in terror looked at him. Then, from fear, was determination and angry. Robin, was never one to get scared, unless it was for her family. The male reached over, and removed the rag from her mouth. She kept her angry look, on her pretty face. He giggled and said to her. "Oh now, come, you need to smile more. See look, doesn't your family make you smile?" He gestured, around the room, and only did she realize. Her father, mother, and little brother were all tied and gaged. Panic over came her, and she said. "Look, I don't know what you want. But please, let them live! I don't care what happens to me! Please just…just don't hurt them!"

He chuckled, and went over to her, waving the kitchen knife in front of her face. "Well then, that is an offer, listen. I like you, been watching you and your family for awhile. I hate you, I like that such a proud, ambious, and strong young….virgin. I would like to see you, beg on your knees, your those people that think life is great! Well, I'm here to show you the truth…" His caked with blood mouth came close to her ears and said in a whisper. "I will let them live, if…..you can please…..my sexual desire." He was going to rape her. Robin's heart beat speed up, it was either all them loose their lives. Or Robin just gets rapped, probley die.

She looked at her family, they meant everything to her. She had a choice, them, or her. Either way she was going to die, may as well not let them die as well. They were her world, she made a promise to herself long ago. That she would do anything for them, to keep them safe. Even if that meant jumping into Hell, and with this. She was about to keep her promise, as she whispered sliently. "Yes, I will, but you must let them live." She said, a lonely tear streamed down her face. She didn't cry, but this was one of those times. "Hahaha…..very good. But…" As he cut her restraints, but in the process, just the top of her hand badly. "Ah!" She screeched, and used the rag he just but, to cover the blood. "Your going to blow me, right here…..let your family see the real slut that you are." She looked at her family, unconsicness, she had no choice. But, wait, her restriants were cut. This was just a copy cat, not the real Jeff. He was still mortal, he could still be hurt.

Robin was forming a plan in her head, just has he gripped her head. Keeping her at her knees, and began to undo his pants. But then, Robin, used her fist, and punched him as hard as she could in the crouch. "AH!" He screamed, Robin stood up, and began to fight with the guy for the knife. He was really strong! But with the pain in his balls, a wave hit him. Causing his grip to loosen on the knife, Robin finally pried it from his cold hands. She was a swift fighter, and she stabbed the guy.

At first she was in shock, that she just killed somebody! But then again, it was worth it. It was for her family. Then he laughed, with insanity basking in his breath. It was cold, and as she looked at him. In bewilderment, he was still alive! She had stabbed him straight in the chest. In her shock, he punched her across the face. She landed, and she heard a wimper. Her brother looked at her, crying, tears weeped down his face. But he started to scream behind the gag, as the Jeff turned to look at him. Then Robin realized, he was real! He was the real thing! Jeff removed the knife, and went over to her brother. "Go…to….sleep!" He said, then what he didn't realized. Was as he was doing this, Robin used the blood from her cut hand.

She drew the Slenderman symbol on her hand, and said. "Slenderman, I summon thee, to make a deal." Everything went dark, and even time stopped. She looked around, Jeff was in mid strike, not yet touching her brother. She looked around, then back in front of her, she saw black shoed feet. She looked up, at a tall, thin, faceless figure. Slenderman, she gazed at him, then she stood up, surprisenly he spoke.

"What deal? I see that Jeff, is already taking souls. There is nothing you can offer to me, that will save you." She then was persistant and said. "Yes, yes, there is. I know how you pick your proxies, you pick the ones with horrible pasts. Sick minds, so as like Jeff there. Listen, I'm ambious, and a good fighter. I have a secret hidden seed of darkness. Just as everyone else does. I offer to be a proxy, just think of it. One more just to put souls on the table for you." Slenderman stood for a minute, in all reality a proxy had to offer themselves to him. It didn't just happen, unless their soul was just too damaged to decide on its own. He looked at the girl, this would be interesting. Never had a proxy that was, sane. "But," she said, driving him out of thought. "My family is not to be touch, but any Creepypasta, ever." She said, slenderman thought, it was three souls, there were thousands of over souls out there. He made up his mind, this would be a different kind of proxy. Beside if she didn't do as well as she claimed. He could still kill her and the family.

"Alright, your contract, is struct." He held out a long, lanky arm to her. She shook his hand, her little hand almost disappearing within his. But as she shook his hand, a pain within her. Began to strike, then she realized what he was doing.

She was an expert in demonology, and the spirit world. She understood the world, in ways that no other human could. She realized, that Slenderman was turning her soul inside out. If she didn't preserve herself, she would never be the same. Robin closed her eyes, and her vision came that to a teddy bear. Her teddy bear, in her room, her favorite toy.

So has Slenderman, fought to take over her soul, she preserved the person she was now in that bear. Screamed as the pain of her soul turning gave way, splitting apart. One side of her soul, hiding with in the bear. The other part, the person that haunted her deepest, darkest thoughts of everything. Influencing her new powers, and look. Slenderman, didn't realized that the good part of her soul, had retreated. But some stayed behind, to still have influence in her body and mind. That part became her consiense of things, that would monitor herself.

They dropped hands, and she began to transform. Her skin turned the color of pale white, her ears brought themselves to a point. Her lips turned black, and sharp, her teeth, all pointed. Her hair, turned from lovely flowing chocolate, the a midnight shadow black. Her eyes darkened, to a bright purple. Her eyelash drew long, thick, and dark. Even her clothes changed, her clothes. Became a dress, the bottom half, grew into a long flowing fabric covered in black feathers. Her top half of the dress, when tight, with a silver laced corset. And a high collar, with sharp demanding shoulder guards. And long, black heeled boots that went to her knees.

When the transformation was complete, her past self was completely forgotten.

As Jeff went to cut the little kid in half, he felt something wrap around his waist. And throw him to the side, when he got up. He realized it was the boss that tossed him aside. Then he saw someone on the floor, as the feathery person got up. He saw the blood made Slenderman mark on the floor. Damn, she had summoned him! But then he realized, as she turned around. Her dark beauty, left him speechless, she was beautiful. The most beautiful proxy in his opinion, she gave an insance smile towards him. Her teeth reminding him of Laughing Jack.

She turned the whimpering boy, and point a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh…" The boy looked, and began to cry, as he reconized the beauty, as his beloved sister. He began to cry harder, but Robin's soul became cold. Then Slenderman explained to Jeff "Listen, she made a deal, her family is under our protection. She made a deal to be a proxy." Jeff sighed in frustration, but was the boss said goes.

"Fine." Then time once again stopped, except for the three. "Now, you will be called….Little Robin." Slenderman said, then he said. "Go, and get what you want to take." Being, as if feeling just born. "Yes Slendy," And went upstairs, as she looked around to take with.

Finally, that pathic Robin was out of the way. And she could finally take over, she was so excited as her life as a Creepypasta. She looked around, she grabbed what things actually had value. The rest she could just go steal later, now that Robin was out of the way. She could have, whatever she wanted! A wonderful freedom!

She grabbed some clothes she actually liked, and some jewelry. She grabbed her video games, she defiantly was leaving these, these were collectables! She opened up her bag, and focused her power on it. Then it became a hollow bag, she could fit whatever she wanted in it. No matter how big, she fit in her games and consoles. She fit in her paints, brushes that she liked. Her clothes, jewelry, books, and her laptop. Her tools, and various other things she would need. To invent things of torture and cruelty. As she was about to leave, she looked at her bear on the bed.

Something in her, said she could take it. She walked over, and grabbed Teddy. She held him close, and went back down stairs, where Jeff and Slendy were still waiting. "Finally, you females take so long." "Don't make me, make you my first kill Jeff." She said as she came down, he giggled and said. "You already tried." Pointing to his bloody hoodie, she giggled and said. "Ready!" With insane glee in her voice. Slenderman nodded, and they all disappeared.

When Robin's brother blinked, seeing all three in front of him. One moment there, when he opened them again, they were gone. He cried, realizing, his sister was gone, forever.

Chapter 2: Slender Mansion

Laughing Jack was sitting on a couch, practicing his card tricks. He felt someone sit beside him, it was Toby. "Hey, did ya hear? Masky just told me Slenderman was bring home a new proxy." Jack, uninterested, nodded his head. "Masky said, she quite the beauty." Toby, then twitched his neck. He sighed and said. "Finally another girl proxy, we needed one." Still he ignored Toby, the Ben rushed in and said. "Hey you guys hear bout the new chica coming?" Toby laughed and said. "Yeah, Masky told me, good thing too. Its been awhile since we've had a new gal."

"Seriously," Ben then sat down, they were all in the entrance room of the grand mansion. As he sat, the front door opened, they turned, and first saw Jeff come in. Then Slenderman, then behind them. Laughing Jack had not looked up, but Ben and Toby couldn't stop staring at her. Toby elbowed Jack, Jack looked up, and the clown dropped his cards.

She smiled, and waved to the boys. "Robin, this Ticci Toby, Ben Drowned, and Laughing Jack." Slenderman said, then he shouted. "All you! Come here!" Then all the creepypasta that were actually at the house at the time came downstairs. Jane the killer, Sally, Clockwork, and Masky and Hoodie. "All of you, I want to introduce you to the new edition of Proxy family. Little Robin." "Hello," She said, with a grin on her face. Jane, then looked to see Jeff standing and said she said.

"Let me guess, Jeff killed your family." She sneered, looking at Jeff. "No, actually." She said, they all looked. Every proxy here, had killed their family, or their family had been killed. "What?" Sally said, then Robin explained. "Well, the other part of me soul, made a deal with old Slendy here. That my family is not to be touched, in offer my services. So now, here I am! Free from the world! To do what I please!" She exclaimed giving a small chuckle. The all looked at her, in amazement. Laughing Jack, pushed through and said.

"Come through! Welcoming community coming through!" He said, he was now in front of her. "Why hello little Robin!" He bowed, and gave a silly grin. Jane pushed him away, and said. "Yeah, yeah Jack." She smiled, and said. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Jane liked her, she couldn't explain why. But she liked this girl, she seemed respectable. Sweet Sally followed, and Clockwork did too. The girls, headed upstairs, but Robin turned around and said. "Why good marrow to you as well Jack!" before giggling and heading upstairs.

Upstairs, the girls chatted, Clockwork introduced herself. When they showed Robin her room, it was a tall, tower room. In one of the towers of the mansion, Robin was glad. Space, she turned and said. "Thank you! I love it!" Jane smiled, then said the girls. "Come on girls, lets give Robin sometime to enjoy her room." She put her bag down, and twirled around. Her feathery dress, which was open in the front. Followed around her like bird wings, and she laughed. Her dark freedom wishes, finally fulfilled.

She looked around, and she decided to try out more of her magic. She was a rare proxy, some proxies didn't have magic. But a few, she looked around, and the walls. Started to change color, the walls became dark purple. But she couldn't conjure up furniture. She was going to have to work on her room at little more.

Chapter 3: Ahead of the game

In the weeks that Robin had been there, some the other, minor proxies were growing jeasioul. Robin, was never caught, she had stolen from all kinds of places. She stole nice furniture for her room, all dark wood. She stole a giant canopy bed and foam mattress at one point. She had robbed jewelry stores, she had chests in her room, almost over flowing with gold, diamonds and other valuable stuff. Priceless, and one of a kind stuff. Were on her shelves in glass cases, and on each heist. She brought back, at least ten souls for Slenderman.

Most of the souls cops, and on regular killings, she brought back an average of 3. She had dozens of books, on really tall shelves. The ceiling on her bedroom, was at least 20 feet high. So her shelves, started on the walls of the pointed ceiling, all the way down the wall. She could hover as well, so it was no changllend for her.

The way her room was made, was round, and was the attic of the tower. So the ceiling came to point, and so in that point part of the roof of the tower. She kept priceless stuff, she was ranking as a top proxy.

And she was brilliant, more then the others had imagined. She got away with killing, better then even Jeff at a certain point. Though none really cared for ranks, what they did care for. Was the rewards she gained from Slenderman, she had become his personal favorite.

But, she was hard to hate in the house. She was like Splendorman, she was hard to hate. Toby, Ben, Laughing Jack, and even Jeff, all had secret crushes on her.

She was playful like Laughing Jack, and played all kinds of games with him. She was like Toby, she introduced him to Steampunk, and he ended up really liking it. She was like Ben, the both were Legend of Zelda fans, and were both elves. She was like Jeff, ruthless in her killings.

Jane, Sally, and Clockwork, all became really good friends. They were really the only three allowed in Robins room. Ever since Hoodie was in there, and trying to steal Robin's already stolen things.

But she was generous, unlike most the proxies. During the weeks, at first Slenderman worried if she was still too sweet. But she brought him large amount of souls with each heist. So he ended up not caring, maybe turning a happy person to a proxy wasn't as bad after all. But in her generousity, her and Ben would sit in her room, and play legend on Zelda. On her 60 in screen TV( she had made may trips to the game store, and electronic store), and even Toby came in to watch TV with her.

But there was one rule, all of them learned about her quickly. You, don't, touch, the bear. She was calm, and happy girl, but one day. While they all sat in her room( for her room was by far the coolest out of the proxies), Smiley the dog was with them. Smiley had jumped on her bed, and picked up the teddy in his mouth. Her mood changed, she had turned around. And punched Smiley dog, he was her pup. All of them considered it weird. She loved Smiley! She held onto the bear, and held tight. "Don't do that again Smiley! That really hurt!" She was wearing a white shirt that day, and saw various holes bleed from her back and chest. They same holes were mirrored on the bear, for this.

Jeff, then had seen, what it is, was her weakness. This pleased him, there was nothing he wanted more. Then to make her do exactly, what he wanted her to do, the day he met her.

When Smiley whimpered, and gave a sorry face toward Robin. She couldn't resist, and patted him. When Jane, and the girls were in the bathroom, cleaning Robins wounds. Jane asked her. "Robin, how come, you started bleeding like that? Smiley just bit into the bear." Robin had hugged onto the bear, or Teddy. The entire time, and she said. "I don't know, but when Teddy hurt, I hurt too." She stroke his fur, and let Jane clean her up.

But out of all the boys, Jack was her favorite. Laughing Jack and her played everything together, and did so many things together. He also admired her talent, for playing the piano. His favorite song she often played, was Fur Elise. She sang too, often opera, filling the house with a music, the others had never known. She also, in weeks learned to play violin, which was filled with horrible moments of horrible playing. But after about a month, she was walking around. Playing motion filled songs, and dancing, as graceful as a swan.

Little did she know, that most of the proxies wanted to kill her. But they dare not try, she had become Slenderman's pet. Masky wanted nothing more then her dead, but she was now a proxy, and could not die. Hoodie wished the same thing.

Chapter 4: Helping Sally

Robin was sitting on her bed, reading a book. It was a horror story, called "The Raven" as she read. She heard a knock at the door, she then said. "Come in," Sally entered, and said. "Hey Robin, can I talk to you about something?" Robin gave her big smile, and said. "Of course! Come in." Robin flipped the book closed, and patted a spot on the bed. Which had comfortable black and purple silk sheets. Sally sat, and said to Robin.

"Robin, you and Ben are friends right? How do I tell Ben that I like him?" Robin clapped her hands with such glee. And said, "Oh! That's wonderful Sally! I am sure he likes you too! Just let him know how you feel." She said, pulling out a long pocket knife, and mirror. Sally watched as Robin used the knife to clean her sharp teeth. Then turned around and hugged onto the bear, Sally looked at the bear for a moment. If there was one thing she was good at, was sensing the nature of things.

This bear…..it wasn't bad, but it was actually. Good, the bear seemed like its own person. Sally always wondered about the bear, Sally could make peoples souls feel pain. Therefore she could sense them, in this bear, it felt as if it, and Robin, shared a soul. Sally never dare touch the bear, Robin would get angry. And it was not funny when she was, she was powerful. Like Slenderman, but none of them could understand how she had SO much of it.

Sally had powers, to cause pain. Jack had powers, he could make toys come to life and do what he wanted them to.( Which he often charmed Robin with, but never enchanted the bear) He could also teleport, and make his arms grow to unimaginable lengths. Not mention his never ending candy supply, and his disorted laughing.

Slenderman did, his varied in many things. But Robin, Robin could teleport, hover, make things, whatever she wanted. She could kill without leaving a drop of blood. Unlike Jeff, who was normally very messy with his killings. She was graceful, the Slenderpet, as some of the minor proxies called her.

Sally coming back to thought, then said. "Are you sure? What if…" Robin stopped her, and said. "Look Sally, just tell him how you feel." When she smiled it was a, genuine smile. It wasn't cold and creepy, as it normally was. But as she gave this smile to Sally, she sensed something. A confused, and running and mixing, and fighting of souls. She heard, voices, as if they were fighting, but silently.

_"You pathic bitch! Don't you dare try and take control ever again!"_

This voice sounded like the normal insane Robin, everybody knew. But then a different tone of her voice appeared.

"_You can't keep me in the dark forever, one day. I will break free, I am apart of us. I am the good, you are the evil. I am the main soul, you are nothing, but my dark wishes. That Slenderman just brought to the surface, remember that. One day, you will grow weak." _

Sally then realized Robin had gone, quiet. Robin shook her head, and said. "Um, hahah, I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought." Sally, was frightened, and smiled, and said. "Well, thanks for the advice Robin." "No problem!" She shouted as Sally left, her normal voice coming back.

Chapter 5: Two Sides to every coin

Sally ran towards Jane and Clockwork's room, they shared a room since Toby and Jeff couldn't leave the two alone. Sally ran in, the both sitting on a king sized bed. Jane and Clockwork looked up, and Sally was breathing heavy, this changed everything.

"You guys! Oh, I think I just discovered something terrible." Sally said, then she sat, and Jane and Clockwork had their attention on her. "What's wrong Sal?" Clockwork asked, then Sally said. "Robin, its Robin, you know that bear she always has? Well….I….I" Sally was down in tears, she was frightened, but the power she felt by the other spirit.

"What Sally!? Spit it out!" Jane demanded. Then Sally breathed, and said. "Where's Toby and Ben? They should know too." "What about Jack and Jeff?" Clockwork asked, then Sally shook her head. "No, it would break Laughing Jack's heart. And we don't need Jeff knowing, you guys this is big."

Toby and Ben soon arrived to the room, and Sally now calmed down. And she slowly said, so that they could all hear. "You guys, Robin, you remember how she told us, that the other part of soul. Made a deal with Slendy to save her family?" They all nodded, then Sally said. "That part of her soul never left, I don't know how. But, her soul escaped. You guys don't get how powerful she really is, the Robin we know. Is just a project of her dark wishes, not even her deepest desires. The other soul, it felt…." She didn't know how to explain it, she was a creature of the dark. And this soul of light, scared her.

"Felt like, what?" Toby asked, curious as ever. "Like, not just like a normal human's soul. It felt, like the soul, of Light. A righteous soul, that is determinded to break free. I heard them, when I asked Robin advice on…" She glanced at Ben, then said. "On girl stuff, she gave me this, smile. Not a smile like crazy or insance, or the normal creepy smile we all know. It was a genuine smile, a real one. Full of hope and love, then I heard the two fighting. Like you know, the other soul, she's in the bear! She must have somehow preserved part of herself, into the bear. Do you guys have any idea what that means?!" Sally exclaimed, the others bewildered, shook their heads. But they knew it wasn't too good, then Sally said. "Its means she is more powerful then all the Slender brothers combined!"

"Now, now come Sal, that can't be true. The Slender brothers are a powerful bunch, maybe your just…." Ben began, then Sally snapped and said. "Ben, do you remember your human life?" Ben, then thougt for a moment, after awhile, no proxy remembered their human life. "And why is that?" Sally asked, they all shrugged their shoulders, they really didn't know why. Sally was a trusted proxy because of her power, and she remembered her human life. But of her power and connected over and to a soul

"Because, when a Slender makes you his proxy, your soul is his. He keeps it, that's how no proxy is able to die! Don't you get it? Slenderman never took her soul! She's not a proxy! That means…." Clockwork cut her off, and said. "That meant she can be killed." The girls, looked at each other then the boys. Ben got up and said to them. "Maybe we should tell Slendy, I mean he's been good to us, he has the right to know."

"I think we should too, if your soul, as your said what it was like Sally. When she comes back, our Robin will be lost, and this other Robin. If she's more powerful then Slendy, if she takes over him? I mean….I don't know…" Then someone entered the room, it was Jeff. A devilish grin on his face, they all quenched as he entered.

"Of course you know what it all means, don't ya?" He said, with a perment smile on his face. They shook their heads. "Look, the girl safricifed herself for her family? If she was willing to let her sanity fly away, in order to save her family. And if she's more powerful then you say, what if the other her defeats old Slendy? What then? What happens to his proxies? I'll tell ya, we become human! And all powers will be gone, finished. And then what will she do? Kill us of course, so that we can't hurt her preious family."

They all looked, and all of them shared one fear. Death, they all feared the day Death came knocking. They thought that was over with, when they became proxies. Now, someone was threating that very thing. All of them feared it, but one.

Jane, Jane never choose this life. It was forced upon her by the very bastard in this room, egging them on. Maybe this could be her chance, she use to be a sleeper proxy. What if this was her chance, to be free from Slenderman, and the Slender brother's forever? There was finally someone bigger and badder then Slendy, and she would set them free.

She hated to say it, but eternity with these bozos didn't sound appealing at all. Even as much as she killed, it wasn't her choice. She was here like Robin, it wasn't her choice. But Robin, the other Robin, was her chance….

Jane was lost in thought, when Jeff said. "Everybody in it to tell Slendy the bad news, say Aye." All them were slient, Jane thought to lead this party away from the idea, into maybe a different direction. No really the one, she was thinking of.

"Hold on you guys," They all looked at Jane, then she said. "Can you guys really do that to her? Toby, Robin introduced you to steampunk, you love it! Both of you rave about it none stop." Toby then looked, awhile, his neck cracking as he did. She turned to Ben, and said. "Ben you have a Zelda buddy! You two can't stop playing that game!"

She turned to Sally, "Sally, Robin is always there for you!"

Clockwork, "Clockwork, Robin, polished up your clock, and even made you new ones! So that you could change your clock eye based on your mood."

She then looked at Jeff, dispit the carved smile, he didn't seem pleased.

Jane crossed her arms and said to them. "I vote, that we not tell Slendy, and let him just take her out! What if we just give the other half of the soul to him?" They all looked as though she was crazy, to touch the stinkin bear?!

"Yes, we get the bear, and we give it to Slendy." She said, and then added. "Ya'll really want to loose Robin?" The all looked down, then Jane said.

"All in favor of giving her soul to Slendy, raise your hand." Jane raised her, and all the other did too. Jeff was out voted, he scuffed and said. "Fine, lets just see what Laughing Jack has to say about this." He said, they all screamed at him, one word.

"NO!" Sally got up and shut the door, as to not let Jeff out.

"And why not? The guy has a right to know." They all looked, Jack, would go completely nuts, all over again. He loved Robin, they couldn't break his heart like that. Unlike the others, Jack was the only one that never started off human.

"Because, if you tell him, his soul will snap in two!" Sally shouted, Jeff growled angrily at her, Ben got up. Stepping in front Sally, blocking her from Jeff. He scuffed again, and said. "So what? He'll bounce back, he'll find a new girl." He glanced behind him at Jane, _although he better not touch her. _

"Like that, whats her name? Laughing Jill?" Jeff pointed out, then Clockwork said. "Nice try, but he got over her the minute she tried to trap him back in his little box." She said, picking dirt out from under her finger nail with a knife. "Jeff, come on man, if we give Robin's real soul to Slendy. Boom, no change Jack never needs to know." Ben said pointing out, Jeff huffed and he said. "Alright, I won't, but on one condition, you get her soul to Slendy in three….no, two days. I can't wait to see the look on his happy crazed face." He said, then pushed past Sally and Ben. They all looked at Jane, then Toby said. "So, whats the plan? Cause she can feel any pain or anything touching the bear." Jane, then whispered. "Me, Sal, and Clockwork, are going to have a sleepover. And then….."

She explained in a hush whisper her plan, little did they know Laughing Jack was with Robin at the moment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one Jack!" She said, wiping tears of joy away from her eyes. They were sitting on her, well aged leather couch( that she stole from a home, of an elderly family). Robin and Jack sitting next to each other, Robin, then tenderly placed her head on his shoulder. Unuse to the gesture, Jack wrapped his long arms around her like a blanket.

He was finally ready to ask her, "Robin?" He said, with a grin on his face. She looked up at him and gave an mirrored grin. "Yes?" "Will…..will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, with a silly smile on his face.

Robin hung her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I think that would be good." Then they heard a knock at the door, it was Jeff. "Hey have you guys…oh? Am I inturuping something?" He asked, Robin frowned, and said. "Yes, as a matter of fact you did." Without another word, Jeff pulled up his phone. Snapped a picture, then started texting somebody with a cunning grin on his face. "What was that for?" Robin asked in announce, Jeff held up 5 fingers, and said to himself.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…." Then they heard the mansion shake, and angry voice scream. "I'LL KILL HIM! WHERE'S JACK?!" It was a female voice, then Jack sunk back and said. "Oh shit…." "What?" Robin asked, then he said. "I think Jill's back." "Who's Jill?" Robin asked looking at Jack.

"ME! THAT'S WHO!" A female voice screamed, Robin looked. She looked almost exactly like Laughing Jack, but with female touches. "And who are you?" Robin demanded, she wasn't even dating him for 30 an hour, and already. Here was the first bitch in line, and then Jill shot an angry glance at Jack. "Your cheating on me?!" Jack crossed his arms, and said. "Were not together!" When Jill was about to say something, there was a burst in the room.

It was Slenderman, and surprising Offenderman. Slenderman grew into a giant, and said in a strict tone. "Everyone downstairs now!" They all obeyed, with Offenderman following behind giggling.

Chapter Six: Counter parts

Downstairs, Jane, Clockwork, Sally, Robin, Jill, Jack, Jeff, Ben, and Toby(For they have been creating the most trouble for Slenderman at the moment). They all sat like children, getting ready to recive their punishment from their parent figure.

"What is wrong with all of you?" He demanded looking at all of them, they all lowered their heads. He shook his head, and said. "Look, I've noticed all of you have been lonely. None of you have been spending time with your counter parts." They all looked at him confused, then he said. "Yes, your soul mates." Indicating as if they knew what the hell he was talking about. He sighed, and gestured to Offenderman. Who was only eyeing Robin, and twirling a rose in his fingers. But who was blocked by Laughing Jack, hinting to Robin not to take the rose.

"Offenderman created your soul mates for you remember?" He said, they all looked as confused, as Robin did. Slenderman then turned surprised, and said. "Did I never tell you guys about your proxy counter parts?" "No," They all said, then Slenderman, understandly said.

"Look, all proxies have a male or female counter part. The reason Jill got so upset with you Jack, is because she is your female counter part, soul mate, and not to mention wife…" "What?!" Jack said, his jaw becoming like a cartoon, and dropping lower then thought possible.

"Yes wife…." "Um see? I told you Jacky, you were cheating on me with counterless wench." She pointed at Robin, a dark aura began to flow around Robin. She was not amused with this Jill character.

"Yes, each of you are married, techinally to your counter part." The all looked, and then Slenderman explained. "Would you like to know your partners." "Yes!" They all said, then Slendy, taken aback, surprised they honestly didn't get it.

"Ok, first Jane and the Jeff the Killer." Jane looked at Jeff in horror, as he smiled trying to wrap his around around her. She shoved him away.

"Ticci Toby and Clockwork." They two looked at each other and blushed playfully. Both making a ticking sound.

"Ben Drowned and Sally." They two children like proxies looked at each other, Ben smiled. And the two intertwined hands.

"Laughing Jack and Jill." Jack frowned, and Jill giggled.

"Then what about me?" Robin ask desperately looking at Slenderman.

"That's why Offenderman's here, to make you a one. Or to find yours, Offender has an awful good talent with finding somebodies soul mate." Robin, then looked, at Jack, who was being blocked by Jill. "Look Jack, I know your upset, and you too Jane. But I didn't choose your counter parts, that just who you were born with."

"Yeah, baby cakes you should learn to accept it." Jeff said, being a jerk. Jane crossed her arms, and pouted her lips. "Shut up, cupcake." She said sarcastically.

Then Slenderman sighed, and turned to Offenderman. "If you please Offenderman."

"Alright big bro, whatever you say." He got up, and rolled up this sleeves. Pointing his hands at Robin, in all her glorious clothes, and beauty. Tenticals then came out of back, they rushed at Robin. Before she could react, they wrapped around her. She began to summon her magic, but then Slenderman said.

"Just let it Robin, this is how it's done."

Robin relaxed her magic, and let Offenderman do his job. Then was right in front of her, it shot in her mouth. And started snaking down her throat, she struggled, and clamming for breath. Then she felt something strange in her chest, it felt as if thread was wrapping around her beating heart.

Then as the magic within her heart was being pumped, the other Robin was able to take control…..

Offenderman had a hard time, at first he was looking into her soul, the part Slenderman left so that a proxy could still live. But this wasn't her actual soul, this part, was a secondary, and secondaries don't have counter parts. Then he felt the presense of a much stronger soul, it began to push back his power.

_You will take your wrecked tenticals out my body! _

He heard a voice say it, then as he tried to push back the spirit. His energy began to flow out of him, Offenderman fell to his knees. Slenderman noticed this, then he shouted. "Offender! Pull out! Retreat!" Offenderman did as instructed, then he released. Giving the room a powerful glow, and aura of energy. The room went into a magically haze, all the proxies had gotton up and looked at the couch where Robin was sitting.

But it was not the black dressed, crazy looking killer they knew. A girl, with more beautiful, then every thought possible. In a white dress, long dark brown hair, and fair, pink skin.

Jack looked at her, his heart breaking, as he looked at her. She was laying down, but even Jack had to admit. It wasn't the dark beauty he knew, this was a different kind of beauty. One that he had once knew, as Jack looked at her. Tips of his hair, and nose, began to, color. Even Jill's once hatered for her was lost, in the was of color.

The aura of the room, was bright, with music suddenly. There were beautiful singing voice alround, as they all looked at her. They all looked, as their forms changed.

Jane's eyes, became normal, her hair brown again, and her skin, became peachy again. Jeff's scares, healed, and he felt that for the first time, in years! He actually blinked! His skin peach, and his hair shortened. Sally's cuts, and blood began to disappear from her clothes. Ben became the blonde haired boy he once knew. Clockwork, felt her eye socket change, she lifted her hand. The clock was gone, to reveal, a regular eye. Toby's skin became normal, he felt his twitching stop, and he pinched himself. "Ouch." He said, then realized, he could feel pain! He could actually feel!

They all looked at the girl on the sofa, then at Slenderman and Offender. But saw, a dark aura around their bodies, protecting them from the light. But then, as Slenderman and Offenderman stood up, and Slenderman shouted. "Tender! Splendor! We need your help!" As the dark bubble like thing, was closing around them. Then all the sudden, two dark enties appeared within the bubble.

All the Slender brothers were together, working together. Pushing back the light, and as the aura of the light. Faded back into Robin, all them, were once again in proxy form.

They all looked at Robin, who lay, in human form. Then once again, back to the black and white form of the insane killer they knew all too well. They turned to the Slender brothers, all of them huffing, and exhausted. They then began to glitch like TV glitches. Then Slenderman lifted his arms, and lights from every room in the house, began to flow into the Slender brothers.

Then Trender shouted at Slenderman. "What the hell was that?!" Slenderman looked at Little Robin on the couch, seeming like she was asleep. "I….I don't know."


End file.
